fantasy_featherfandomcom-20200213-history
Protagonists
Relaters * Teri - The Amazing World Of Gumball * Martin - Martin Mystery * Damian - Zoophobia * Leo - Zoophobia * Raven - Zoophobia * Jayjay - Zoophobia Protagonists copyrighted * Zack - The 12 year old famous musician from paris, he met his bully Trent and then when he's at his home at the frontyard he've found the lost bottle he drinked it with his brother sisters and his pet Chip they became the werewolves til the public grows evil Zachary found these tortured werewolves that're survivors from the mobs they all must find a way to be home from humans who hurts the werewolves in the human world Zachary's godmother is Jayjay Burdell who is from the magnificent paradise Safe Haven. * Teany - The 12 year old famous artist in creativille brother of Teri the paper bear. He's worried about his sister he was been recieved from the people "The golden pencil" the realistic object from the people who created Teany and creates the creativille Teany's worried if Teri's captured by hunters he befriends of his fan Zack they the public's prisoner, the founder, and the famous musician along with Chip and the others Teany artify the first private art writing and the art includer shows it to the public Teany is doomed now if Jayjay and Raven sees this art they're going to terminate Teany for that art over the bulliance Teany realized about the story of Fantasy Feather it was a story these NEW characters are just a "Fanmade" people but they're important to the reality they're not just a fanmade people beyond to the art of stories the reality people always knew that the story is just a fanmade. * Damian - The son of the devil Lucifer, he encourage Damian to become the king to rule everything Damian wants to see the world to have fun to the Safe Haven when he met the two fantasians they all went to the human world and they accidentley throw the bottle into the sky and doomed the paradise after the accident he wanted the girlfriend and til 1 day he just had the girlfriend that came from the heavens she wants to date Damian if he choose what is right if he choose to become the king of hell to black the world or he could choose to be with Angelina to become one of the white angels to protect the world in peace to stop his parents for the black threats if Damian choose to be the grey spirit that is the ugly people who's from the field not down or up it's the middle paradise these spirits are so called "Angemons" they're symbol is the 4. * Martin - The famous underated agent from torrington academy a couple of years ago beyond to his legacy of capturing the monsters he was converted by the werewolf at the center prison he was stuck in an animalization then after days of collecting all of the monsters beyond the world Martin Mystery got famous from the score of the academy and the center his sister Diana Lombard went rage and she was sent to the company that mutates the monsters Diana got tricked and creaturified into a green smartful lizard after stopping the scientist and the combined monster they finally celebrates when they stopped all of the monsters in the world they've put Diana in the glass of antidote they have been congratulated to see the core of the center the computer of everything she receives Diana's evaluation an upgrade she receives Martin's evaluation a downgraded including MOM's and endures to Billy taking over the center company and the team just got success after of many years he became a scientist after he was famous he mat Billy and they decided to return to the center but what turns out after years it was an apoacalated headquarters and the dead prison and all of the monsters escaped from the cells and disappeared they decided to rebuild the agency to stop all of the monsters again and for now on Martin Mystery is back in business to save the world again he have the mission to find safe haven which is pronounced Vivziepop's paradise. * Raven - The firework celebrater sister of Jayjay. she's been ashamed that her champion score can hurt people her boyfriend Falcon and they celebrates the fireworks together Falcon tells her about his score and after the relationship Raven is really worried of her sister Jayjay then Anton tells her about her pretty meter it can kill some famous ladies and then Jayjay could be terminated by some deaths Raven suffers for her beauty if she gets the chance to go out on her sister Jayjay means everything to Raven. * Leo - The famous filmmaker boyfriend of Jayjay they had their date and they successly got married over their relationship. He died in creativille til he was technoligized into the cyborg Leo returns to the family he didn't remember what killed him after he was repaired he and Vincent became the recruits of the fantasy police to stop the apocalaters. * Jayjay - The celebrater she was also the farmer. she was the farmer until her famous lady Kesha Rose converts Jayjay while it's night Jayjay became one of the werewolf clan of celebraters the queen receives Jayjay the 2 lucky feathers she became the party werewolf of the paradise she befriends Cameron. marries Leo, party the demons, the paradise is the great of success Jayjay's proplem is that the people are wrathing the world the fantasy police Anton encourages her to respect the laws or else the karma lucks. when the bottle was lost into the human world in colorado and then Jayjay loves Zack the founder of the bottle Jayjay cares about Cameron, Raven, Zack, Angelina, Ethan, Leo, that she forever loves them Jayjay notices the apocalaters are collapsing the world and they people have to protect the paradise Jayjay and Raven was recruited by Carrie the cowgirl to find the lost bottle over that accident before they met the survivors Safe Haven must rescue them home before they're terminated they have the serious mission to the human world stopping the angry mobs when they use the center and the apocalyptic reinforcements over the battle Jayjay plans to visit paris for vacation with the others. * Falcon - The famous basketball player brother of Zachary he could be the boyfriend of Raven he and the others visits Teany's home when he met them creativille the great paradise of creative characters the creative city Falcon and the others takes the mini vacation and then after Teany and Zack are in an adventuristic trouble Falcon discovers Teany's mother have the watchtower headquarters the C.A.S.U.A.L. company he met Zack and Teany over that trouble incident they're on the recruit missions. * Teri - The student of Elmore School she has the brother who's in creativille she's the fan of jayjay so according to Teri she decided to return to creativille after The Amazing World Of Gumball was unknown with Zoophobia her adventure begins when she was captured by the center she was prisoned by the apocalaters and she has her life great but over her paperistic body the paper object can't stone or swim,the papers are abilltyless Teri is the lady with paper powers but not waterproof or stoneproof perhaps 1 day she'll have the special magic which is really important to transform about her life. * Angelina - The daughter of the god from the heavens she is the most positive and beautiful lady as the others Angelina and the gaurdian family investigates the hell paradise Charlie and the demons populize the houseful building "Happy Hotel" God and the family never trust the underworld then the hell sent Ms Thriller to the human world as the music teacher of Zack but unnoticed Ms Thriller is a demon who frames Zack to the public and she converts the entire town into the demon utopia after defeatment the angry mobs are stopping monsters Angelina is disappointed that the people are terminating the monsters Angelina loves her boyfriend that she needs to date Damian and then after months later God quests Angelina to protect the world he send her to the human world to stop the apocalaters she wanted to date Damian if he chooses to love Angelina they're married if they can stop the king and queen of hell Angelina is the heaven bravery she's involve with the triangle. * Ethan - The fantasy detective he lives in the fantasy town which is more than creativity the place is pronounced "Fantasity" the place who has those new creatures that're not humans, animals, items, they are the new species beyond the charactable creations "Fantasians" the people who have the powers with shape shifting into species the onliest heart that protects everything and it's immortalful and timeproof The Triangle the onliest core of the reality and the cartoonity pronounced the good the bad the ugly these are the 3 elements when it comes to the story life''' ''' Ethan have some missions to stop the people his policy partner is Anton the fantasy police and the powerful of everything including person reading and timeproof they are on an investigation of stories always visits the future to secure the world he creates his book of this story when the reality people are not trusting the story because it's fanmade the people apocalates the story and Ethan and the police must stop these people to protect the paradise for the victories to earn the only good ending.